


The Sins of a Savior

by FoxxGlove



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angry Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Angst with a Happy Ending, Byleth needs to love herself, Depressed Byleth is my brand I guess, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, Dinner Party, Drinking to Cope, Eventual Smut, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sad Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Smut, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, dimitri cares for Byleth and I am soft, farewells and goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxGlove/pseuds/FoxxGlove
Summary: After using the power to turn back time too frequently, Byleth is left severely weakened.  The months leading up to their final night at the monastery have taken their toll and she is left severely injured; forced to bear the weight of saving her students with physical reminders of her sins.  Exhausted and willing to accept Enbarr as her final stand, Byleth plans a party and says her goodbyes, but there is always one person who manages to get her to say the things she fears the most.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	The Sins of a Savior

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so long and a bit like word vomit, but I just wanted to share.
> 
> Blue Lions Route where Byleth experiences physical pain every time she rewinds time.

The air was calm, the battle plans were in order, Enbarr was on the horizon. The icy frost of the winter when Byleth first awoke had long since past yet despite it, she still felt the phantom aches and pains that the war had left her with. The mornings in particular were difficult on her body as she rose from the numbing lull of sleep only to be thrust into the discomfort of life she had grown accustomed to.

Her heart was heavy that morning and knowing that Enbarr was within reach left her feeling hollow. It may very well be the last time she saw many of her students. The thought made her eyes well with tears and she grit her teeth, now was not the time to think such things.

She stood and arched her back hearing the familiar pop of her rigid spine, she winced, but recovered from the discomfort. She could never reveal to anyone that whenever she turned back time to save her students she had to bear that pain. Each new ache was agony, but with time she’d grown used to her newly inflicted scars. 

Her feet were heavy as she walked across the small room to her dresser. Her usual attire was starting to show the wear and tear of war. Mercedes had mended the clothes more times than she cared to think and she was grateful that Enbarr would be the end one way or the other. 

She stretched despite her stiff muscles, looking at the marks that covered her light skin. The puncture wound of a javelin on her right hip stuck out the most. The pink raised flesh burned with the memory of the wound. She remembered it so clearly, the attack on the church over five years ago. The air was smoldering, thick with smoke and anger. Dimitri had been caught off guard, a pegasus knight found his exposed flank and plunged the spear into his side. The sound of his scream still haunted her thoughts. She hadn’t hesitated a moment to reverse time to save him; the first of many times she would have to. She touched the raised skin of her hip and winced. How many times had she saved him? Her eyes filled with tears as she was reminded of all the times she had held him close, begging to the Goddess dwelling within her to bring him back. She wondered if he knew how many times he’d fallen in battle.

Her fingers danced over the raised skin of her hip and she felt her body shiver. It was surprisingly hot to the touch and she recoiled, wincing at the discomfort. Her eyes scanned over the rest of her body, coated in scars inflicted by the passage of time. She could recall so many of the stories and close calls; the vivid memories of death haunting her dreams.

She turned away, unable to look at her figure anymore. It was their last day at the monastery and although she tried to push the thought away, it could very well be the last day for any of them.

Turning back time had ravaged her body and soul and she feared she may not be able to save them in their final battle. Byleth turned away, disgusted by her reflection.   
  
In the corner of the room she could see the pile of lost items she had accumulated-- missing things that she selfishly had kept as her own. She walked over and examined the pile, discarded belongings that no one had expressed any concern for. They were the keepsakes of friends she desperately wanted to hold onto; a selfish tie to their personal lives. She sighed deeply and began dressing for the day-- that would be how she spent her final day. It wasn’t that her students needed these missing odds and ends, it’s that she felt this burning need to see her students, every one of them. She needed to give them these things so that she may say goodbye without having to utter the words she dreaded saying the most.

Byleth grabbed a large bag and filled it with the things she’d collected. She packed them carefully into her sack, hoping she could find each student and spend some quality time with them. After a few moments of composure she gave herself one last look in the mirror, this time, her clothes covered the scars on her skin. She knew they were there, but there was some comfort in hiding the truth from her students. She swallowed the lump in her throat and set out.

Felix and Ingrid were easy enough to find. They were sparring in the training grounds, Sylvain offering tips from the sidelines. They looked— excited. The thought frightened Byleth, but she knocked on the door and invited herself in. “I was cleaning up my room and found some things of yours that got lost.” She began taking the odds and ends out of her sack, handing each piece to the students that looked at her, wide eyed, but filled with eagerness.

“Professor! This is my favorite comb! I thought I’d lost it!” Ingrid smiled excitedly, running up to give Byleth an embrace. It wasn’t like her, but Byleth smiled, accepting the gesture.  


Felix’s eyes lit up upon seeing the dagger and even he grudgingly smiled, “I’ve been looking for this for weeks now! Thought I’d have to call it gone forever.” Byleth smiled watching the swordsmen tuck the dagger into his belt, finally looking completely put together for the first time in weeks.

  
“Don’t mind my edits, Sylvain,” Byleth said sheepishly, pulling away from Ingrid. “I thought you might want to rewrite the last few sentences to be a little more uhh well… verbose.” She blushed knowing the contents of the letter were pretty verbose as it was.

Sylvain laughed and pulled his Professor into a tight side hug. “Always lookin’ out for me, Professor. You’re the greatest!” He smiled and gave her head a little rub. 

Byleth pushed him away playfully and brushed off her shirt, returning to her bag. “I’ve got a couple more deliveries, but we should all have dinner tonight.”

Her students nodded and smiled seeing how delighted they were at the return of their lost items. She hoped everyone would be equally excited.

Her next stop was the greenhouse. Ashe and Dedue were tending to the garden, giving careful instructions to the greenhouse keeper. She stepped in and grabbed a watering can, tending to the flowers closest to the door. Despite daily watering, they always looked thirsty. Ashe and Dedue turned around to see their Professor, tending to the plants and she smiled up at them. “I was looking for you two. I was cleaning out my space and I found some things you might have lost.”  
  
Dedue and Ashe both looked at each other and thought for a moment as to what exactly could have been missing, but Ashe practically squealed in delight when Byleth pulled out the gold amulet adorned with tiny gems. “Professor! Gods I’ve been looking for this everywhere! Oh thank you!” He took the protective charm from her as well as the ornate gold earring she held in her hand.

“I know you probably have a bunch of these, but I thought I’d return it anyways.” Byleth stepped back watching the two light up. Dedue reached down to take the earring from Ashe. His eyes softened and he smiled warmly. “I was worried I may have lost this one. You’re correct Professor. I do have many pairs, but this one was from my late father. I am deeply appreciative of you returning it to me.” He smiled and blinked his eyes closed. “He will be with me for our fight at Enbarr.” 

  
Byleth smiled and then looked down at her bag. “Will you both come to dinner tonight? I want everyone to be together for our last night at the monastery.”

  
They nodded. Ashe piped up and smiled, running a hand over one of the delicate blooms, “Mercedes mentioned you had something planned.” he said as he returned to his work. “We’ll be there!”

She smiled in return and peeked into her bag; only a few items remained. The heaviness in her pack moved to her heart and she sighed deeply as she turned heel, making her way to her next stop.  


Mercedes and Annette were together in the kitchen. She’d told them the night before of her plan to have everyone together for dinner and they both were delighted at the idea; so much so that they’d taken on the duty of telling everyone before Byleth even had a chance too. She must have looked silly showing up with useless things, inviting her friends to a dinner they already knew about.  
  
Byleth stepped into the kitchen, a mess of bowls and utensils all over the counters. It looked like quite a spread for the evening and the thought of such delicious food made Byleth’s mouth water a bit. She quietly pulled out two books from her bag; a book of ghost stories and a sorcery studies book. “I found these while I was cleaning and I figured I should return them.” She placed them away from the chaos of food and mess and looked up at the two girls, wide smiles on each of their faces. Byleth was practically knocked back by them, stumbling a bit as the two girls wrapped their arms around her. She stifled a gasp, their hold knocking the wind out of her as she struggled to steady herself, a wave of pain overcoming her.

“Professor! Thank you so much for finding these! Annie’s been talking about her sorcery book all week!” Mercedes smiled looking at Annette, blushing lightly, her pink cheeks filled with excitement.

“Yes Professor! And Mercie’s been wanting to read me scary stories for over a week now. It’ll be nice to listen to them once we’re on our way to Enbarr. Maybe it’ll help pass the time before we rest at night.” Annette beamed with excitement. She jumped a bit and pulled Mercedes away from the Professor to give her a firm embrace. “Mercie we definitely have to finish dinner soon then! You can read a story tonight to everyone!”

Mercedes laughed and picked up the book, skimming to a dog-eared page that looked like it had been read hundreds of times over and over again. “We’ll start with this one!” She marked the page with an extra fold, “but for now we have to finish dinner. Will everyone be in attendance, Professor?” Mercedes asked with a warm smile.

Byleth nodded, “I just have to find Dimitri and then everyone is invited.” A tinge of blush hit her cheeks and Mercedes laughed softly as she noticed it.

  
“I took care of inviting and Flayn this morning, Professor.” Annette chimed in, catching the blush on Byleth’s cheeks. 

  
Byleth brushed herself off and sighed looking into her bag, a pair of old leather riding gloves were all that remained. She remembered the day she’d found them. Left behind on a particularly warm day that had started off cool. It wasn’t like him to forget such things, but she couldn’t bring herself to return them. Selfishly, she’d stolen them for herself. She lied when he asked the next cold day if she’d seen them. She went with him to the market that day to buy new ones. She remembered seeing how disappointed he looked at the new gloves, stiff and in need of breaking in. She wished she could have been stronger, to just return them and make him smile, but her own selfish desires outweighed the price of his peace.  
  
On the days she felt particularly empty she would pull his precious gloves from her bedside table and breathe in the rich smell of leather. She would run her finger over the wear marks formed by the firm grip of his spear, and imagine what it must feel like to be held so tightly.   
On the nights she felt particularly lonely she would slip the gloves onto her own hands, exploring her body. The soft, worn leather was the closest she had to him. She’d close her eyes and imagine his warm touch, living within the lining of his gloves.  
  
She could never tell him that part. She would have to take that secret to her grave.

“I think I saw Dimitri over by the graveyard, but he may have gone back to his room by now. He seemed really tired the last few days.” Annette piped up, noticing Byleth trailing off in thought. “Perhaps you’ll find him there.” She smiled and returned to her work with Mercedes.

Byleth offered a light smile in return and stepped out of the kitchen, making her way to the graves. She wondered what he could be doing there. Perhaps just enjoying the view one last time before their departure. She herself was always fond of the mountain view from the edge of the monastery. No matter what time of day the view was something to behold; even on the days plagued by rain where the peaks disappeared with the mist. It’s a shame the space held such grim ties. 

He wasn’t by the graves, but in a way Byleth was relieved. She wasn’t ready to say perhaps her final farewell to her favorite student. She looked up at the sky, beautifully blushing pink; the sun was just beginning to sink behind the mountain peaks. The quietness of the moment was perfect. She looked down at the grave before her and found the ring in her pocket. It felt like lead in her fingers and she shivered feeling the delicate stones on the band. “Someone I love…” the words hung in the air and she trembled at the sound of her voice. She knew it was him, and yes, she feared it would mean nothing. The weight of her words made her chest ache and she tore off. He wouldn’t be in his room. She knew where he spent the days now, speaking with the Goddess that he may find peace soon. She turned away, giving her father’s grave a fleeting glance before running at a sprint towards the cathedral.

He had been frequenting the space for a few weeks now. It had been his safe space in the dark times when he wandered the monastery walls like a mad beast. Now he stood before the stained windows, hands folded in prayer, head bowed to the Goddess. 

Byleth approached, she was winded from running, but had slowed her pace upon entering the cathedral. Her heart beat fast and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She stepped forward, the click of her boots made him lift his head.

  
He didn’t turn to face her when he spoke, “Professor, I did not expect you. Please don’t mind me, I was only praying for our safety in the coming days. Do you— wish to join me? 

Byleth nodded forgetting he couldn’t see her. She stepped forward. “I would like that, Dimitri.” She stood by his blind side as she usually did, protecting him from some unseen enemy. She folded her hands in prayer and stood in silence with her favorite student. She dare not open her eyes and spoil the moment, her bag with only the gloves in it seemed heavier than when she first started her errands.

He spoke again. “Was there something you wished to ask, Professor?”

She blinked her eyes and took a deep breath. He made her lose her train of thought. The ring felt like it was pulling right through the floor and she shivered reaching into her bag to pull out the gloves. She held them, running her fingers over the well-worn leather and then turned to face him, offering the gloves she’d kept safe for five years. “I was just cleaning my room and I found—“

“My gloves—“ he took them from her, holding the black leather between his fingers. “Professor— how long have you had these?”

She looked sheepishly at the floor. “I’ve kept them safe since our academy days. You left them in my classroom one warm winter day.” She looked up at him, his blue eye warm and shining with joy. “I’m sorry I misplaced them and I never returned them sooner.” She prayed quietly to the Goddess hoping he believed her lie.

He simply smiled and looked down at her. “I thank you for returning them Professor. Though, I confess I’m not sure if they fit anymore.” He took her hand and delicately placed each finger into the glove. “Can I trust you to keep them safe? At this point I think they suit you better than I, Professor.” He smiled and held her hand in his, so delicate and small.

“Dimitri—“ she looked up at the blonde man before her, tall, tired, but shockingly revitalized. He had life in his skin once again, and a smile pulled at his lips as he met her gaze. Could he perhaps harbor those same deep feelings she felt. She took a deep breath, inhaling the heavy cathedral air. “I wanted to invite you to dinner. We all— I wanted us all to be together for one last night. Annette and Mercedes should almost be done with preparations.”

He seemed surprised by her question, her tone and the way she had said his name filled him with a hope that perhaps she had a different question. “Of course I’ll be there, Professor—“ he trailed off, lost in her gaze, her sea foam hair falling gently over her pale shoulders; something was off-- perhaps the lighting was off. “Would you mind if I were to escort you there. I know it is but a silly party, but from what I heard from Mercedes at breakfast, everyone has someone to accompany them.” He laughed softly; his voice warm and full of life, “By that expression I’m assuming she didn’t tell you that I knew of your plan?”

Byleth’s cheeks flushed pink and she played with her now gloved fingers. Was he playing with her? Would he have asked her on his own if she hadn’t. The room spun a bit and it took all her strength to steady herself. “I— I’d love to, Dimitri.” She smiled and offered her arm to which he happily accepted, hooking his arm around hers. They set off toward the dining hall, walking slowly, wordlessly to the party.  
  
She should have been happy and part of her was, but the recent weeks of fighting had ravaged her body. She’d done her best to save her strength for fighting and then tried to manage the pain with rest. That was not an option tonight. If she was to hide her discomfort she’d have to be careful. The last thing Byleth wanted was to worry her students days before their expected victory. She needed to reserve her strength in case they fell in battle. She needed to be able to save them, even if it put her own health in danger.

She thought back to her conversation with Seteth a few months back. He had proposed that she step in as archbishop should Rhea prove too weak to continue. She had prayed to the Goddess dwelling within her that she could be free after the war; free to pursue her greatest whims and dreams, but the reality of her situation had come toppling down. Rhea hadn’t been heard from in five year and the recent whisperings suggested she was being held in Enbarr. She would be too weak to carry on her position. Byleth knew her fate was sealed.  
  
If she lived they could be friends, but she doubted even that.

Byleth wondered if the man on her arm could possibly harbor such feelings for her. She had no name or status, she even was just a professor by chance. He would marry nobility of course; perhaps someone from the Empire or the Alliance, a union to solidify a new era or change. She stole a glance at him from his right side. If her new position as archbishop didn’t push marriage off the table, her death at Enbarr would.   
  
They passed by her room and suddenly winced. The ring in her pocket burned like hot iron. She stumbled and she realized it wasn’t her imagination; her hip, flaring with pain, had heated the metal of the delicate ring enough to singe her skin. “Dimitri--” she broke the deafening silence, “I need to drop something in my room before we go.” She was out of breath, the fear of her secret building in her throat as she spoke. Her hip flared more and she pulled away from him. She fumbled with the key and unlocked the door, giving Dimitri a look to assure him she was okay.  
  
His brow furrowed-- her performance was unconvincing.  
  
Byleth took a deep breath and yanked the ring out of her pocket. It burned her fingertips just to hold it; the scar on her hip hot to the touch. She tucked it in her drawer and returned the gloves as well; keepsakes of the past. Should she live through the final battle, they would be her greatest treasures.  
  
She returned, a bit of composure gained as she had shed herself of her selfish dreams. “Are you okay, Professor?” his voice was calm, filled with concern for.  
  
“I’m fine.”  
  
Dimitri knew not to pry, but he knew she certainly was not fine. He felt an ache in his chest and hooked her arm in his once again. He had seen it in the cathedral and had hoped it was just a trick of the light. Her green eyes had seemingly faded; the life emptied from them. He closed his eyes, remembering the fire in her gaze when he first saw her at the monastery just months ago. It had been five years, but he could never forget her gaze; wide and green, brimming with life and fear-- fierce determination.  
  
He had hoped it just been the weight of their situation. He had hoped it had just been fatigue from fighting. He had hoped her spark hadn’t gone out, but it did. He turned his head, stealing a glance at her face-- sunken and empty. Her gaze had faded in their time together and the very thought made him sick to his stomach.  
  
Dimitri released her arm and opened the door for her, letting her step in first. He watched her movements, trying to find what ailed her. He noticed a slight limp to her right hip and pushed the door more open to alleviate the stress. He followed behind her, finding her hand as if by muscle memory.  
  
Mercedes may have lied about everyone having a partner. When the two stepped in they realized that only the Blue Lions were present. No additional villagers, no staff; only her dearest friends. She looked at Dimitri and let go of his hand, embarrassed that they had come together. Byleth shot a glance at Mercedes, her brows knit together in frustration, pink creeping over her cheeks.

Mercedes stifled a laugh and smiled walking up to them. “Why Professor! So lovely to see you again! And Dimitri so nice to see you too!” She winked at Annette who was absolutely giddy with excitement seeing the two together. “Come. Sit Dimitri. We need the Professor for just a moment in the kitchen.” Mercedes grabbed Byleth’s arm, pulling her away from the crowded table covered in food and wine.

“Mercedes!” Byleth piped up once they were out of sight. “What are you all trying to do?” She looked up to see the four girls from her Blue Lions class all donning mischievous smiles and to her surprise, dresses. “What’s going on here?” Byleth asked, looking over everyone’s new attire.

“Well Professor, it wouldn’t be a party without a little dress up now wouldn’t it?” Annette smiled, flitting the skirt of her blue gown. “We even got Ingrid to dress up!”

Ingrid offered a shy smile, her blonde hair pulled into a messy updo, “It helps that I can still move in this one,” she showed off her exposed shoulders, and gave a little twirl, pleased with the amount of room the dress in the waist area. “ I feel I can actually breathe in it.” Ingrid couldn’t hide her smile and it made Byleth happy to see her beaming in her dress. Ingrid was never one for dress up, but she seemed comfortable in her outfit; Byleth thought based on her expression that she even liked it, but she didn’t think it was a good idea to ask.

“Professor!” A high pitch voice came from around the corner. “Oh Professor! I am absolutely delighted you came. And oh my! Professor! You’re not in the dress we picked out for you. That must be remedied at once!” Flayn stood in the doorway, smiling wide, her pink dress hugged her youthful figure, her green hair braided with matching ribbons. “Come here at once, Professor. We must get you ready without a moment's haste.” Flayn grabbed hold of Byleth’s hand and pulled her around the corner to a makeshift partitioned dressing space.   
  
On the back of a chair lay a black dress with delicate lace detailing. The dress took her breath away. It was absolutely lovely.

Byleth turned to see the girls crowding around her, excited to see how she fit in it. “Well Professor?” Do you like it?” Mercedes smiled now showing off her own lavender gown. The color matched her eyes and the delicate details on the bodice revealed embroidered flowers. She’d opted to abandon her hat for the evening and instead wore her hair down. In the time spent back at the monastery her hair had grown longer and she’d returned to tying off the end with a ribbon-- purple with silver trim.

“I love it. Truly. You all didn’t have to— it’s so much” Byleth stammered moving towards the dress to pick it up. The fabric was lovely and light and delicate. She couldn’t recall a time she’d ever worn such a dress.

“We’ll do your hair as soon as you’re done and then we can go out and join the boys.” Mercedes put extra emphasis on the boy and she giggled, gesturing to the girls to follow her back to the kitchen to prepare the desserts.

Alone with the dress, Byleth stepped behind the partition and gingerly removed her clothes. She’d had no time to rest today and after her incident with the ring she feared the worst. The aches were already growing and she had already proven at least to Dimitri that she could not hide her secret for much longer. He hadn’t asked, but she knew he had seen through her lies. She gulped, the wine in the other room would have to do. It wouldn’t be the first time she drank to numb the pain, but she had never dared drink in excess with her students.  
  
It was shameful, but it was the only option. She felt the heat on her hip; duller now, but still warm to the touch. She picked up the dress and examined it a bit closer. It was long and flowing, and the material felt so delicate in her hands. The lace detailing on the sleeves resembled leaves on autumn trees, falling with the arrival of the north wind.   
  
She ran her fingers over the corset bodice and grimaced at the thought of the boning against her skin. She wished she hadn’t planned on dinner.  
  
She took a deep breath and slipped into the dress, holding up the bodice with her hands. She had managed to pull the fabric together enough to hide the extensive scarring and bruising on her torso. She felt the boning of the bodice press into her sides and she let out a gasp. “I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” Her voice strained with discomfort, iIt would be a long night; she hoped the wine would help.  
  
Annette returned with a small tray of wine glasses for everyone,and she practically fell over seeing Byleth in her new dress. It fit her beautifully.

Mercedes pulled half her hair up and fastened it with a black ribbon trimmed with gold. She plucked a few loose pieces free and smiled at her handiwork. “Flayn did you have something for the Professor?”   
  
Flynn pulled out a small brown box and handed it to Byleth. Inside was a gold hairpin in the shape of a lily. “I hope you like it Professor! I had planned to give it to you after our last battle, but tonight was just too perfect for me to not spoil you so!”  
  
Byleth looked up at Flayn, shocked by her gesture, “Gods! Flayn this is beautiful!” She ran her fingers over the embossed detailing and marveled at the piece. It looked as if someone dipped a lily in pure gold-- it was almost too realistic.  
  
Byleth handed the hairpiece to Mercedes who expertly tucked it into her hair. She pulled a few more strands loose and then stepped away, admiring her work. “Why Professor! You look absolutely lovely!”   
  
Ingrid finished tying the corset and stepped away to take a look as well. She blushed, “Professor! I’m so sorry I just-- I can’t believe-- well I mean I suppose I can believe--”  
  
Flynn finished her sentence for her and beamed with joy, “Professor you look positively breathtaking!” She handed Byleth the small mirror she had taken from her room and stepped back.  
  
Byleth looked at her reflection. She couldn’t see her whole self, but what she did see made her do a double take. The dress fit her impeccably well and the hairpin was a very nice touch. She smiled, the pain already growing worse, aided by the tightness of the bodice-- Ingrid certainly knew how to tie a knot. She stood, catching one more glance in the mirror; the dress was lovely, but she couldn’t hide the look in her eyes; she hoped no one would notice.  
  
Mercedes smiled and took Byleth’s hand, “I do hope you don’t mind my little trick, Professor! Dimitri seemed so excited when I told him.” She laughed and took her glass of wine from the tray. “You two are just so cute together and I can’t stand it!”  
  
Byleth’s cheeks flushed pink, she hoped Dimitri wasn’t too embarrassed. She walked over to the tray and grabbed her own glass, happy to begin nursing the pain.   
  
Mercedes smiled and handed the girls each a glass “Well, Ladies? Shall we rejoin the party?” 

Byleth had been so distracted by the shock of showing up with Dimitri that she had not even realized that indeed everyone was dressed up. All the boys wore their dress clothes and it seemed that even Dimitri had been quickly whisked away to put on his fancier jacket for dinner. He surely had the same dress shirt he had on earlier, but now donned a black jacket trimmed with silver embellishments, his family crest donning his right breast-- blue lions embroidered on the lapels. She’d seen it only once, donned by his father in a family portrait in Fhirdiad; It fit him perfectly.

Byleth caught his eye and she blushed seeing that his cheeks too had flushed to pink. She had only been able to see her top half in the tiny mirror Flayn brought from her room and she wondered if perhaps he could see the scars she desperately wanted to hide. She froze, trying to cover her chest with her hand.

Sylvain broke her sacred silence with a gasp. “Wow Professor! Pardon my saying this, but you may be the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen” he winked and stole a glimpse at her chest. “Mind if I sit next to you for dinner?” He took her hand and placed a kiss on the top of it.

“Now Sylvain. We all agreed that the Professor would sit with Dimitri. He is the house leader after all.” Mercedes chimed in, offering Sylvain a fresh glass of wine to hold him over.

Dimitri looked up from his seat, cheeks still pink. “Mercedes that title means little to anyone else here anymore. We all have grown so much since our academy days—“ he was cut off with a jab in the side from Ingrid who’s big blue eyes could only scream _Fool!_ so loudly before the words would fall from her lips.

Dimitri sighed deeply, composed himself for a moment and then spoke again. “Apologies. I was simply saying I’d like to think we’d outgrown our academy formalities. Here, tonight— we are not students. We are friends! And after our battle at Enbarr! We will be victors and this war will be at last over!” He raised his glass in a toast and everyone followed, even Felix who seemed to have loosened up a bit with Annette’s return.

Byleth raised her glass. Since taking on his role as King she saw a change in him. He held more power in his voice. He spoke with such passion and certainty. She had her doubts they would fail, but he was certain victory was on the horizon. She smiled, happy at least one of them was confident in their fight for change.  
  
A sharp pain rose in her stomach; the boning of her bodice pressed angrily into her skin. She winced and took a long sip from her drink; her wine glass already half empty.

Dimitri noticed her quick drink and his brows furrowed. He watched, her eyes holding back some pain she couldn’t reveal. He’d seen it before, even when he felt like a husk wandering the halls he always noticed the sadness in her eyes on the days she seemed to struggle. The last few weeks in particular had been hard on her. Even at tea she would sometimes recoil when they’d first sit down. He wondered if perhaps she’d injured herself and it had not healed properly. He knew Mercedes and the Professor knew white magic, but they had told him before that internal damage could be difficult to heal.

He took her hand carefully, holding it for a moment that she was okay.  
  
The fear of being exposed outweighed her prior embarrassment.  
  
He kept an eye on her as he led her to the table; her wine glass already empty before they’d sat down.

The spread was lovely, there was a bit of everything and something for everyone. Cakes and meats were laid out for all and the wine of course was plentiful. After two full glasses, Byleth had loosened up, she told her stories of the battlefield and how she was so proud of every one of her students. She recounted the tale of Ingrid and Dedue working together to stop an ambush, beaming with joy as she recanted how Dedue blocked every arrow coming for Ingrid. “I’m so— happy you two can get along now—“ Byleth said, going for another sip of wine. Her words were beginning to slur and Dimitri took notice.

From under the table he found her hand, bare and warm. He rest his hand on hers and leaned into her ear. “Perhaps it would be best to slow down a bit Professor—“

She cut him off and turned her head to look at him, his lips feverishly close to her face now. “Call me Byleth”. Her words were curt, her eyes were piercing, a faint ferocity building in them-- frustration; she was drunk.

He had thought for a moment her fire was burned again, but it was only the wine.  
  
Byleth leaned forward to replenish her glass. Her chest heaved in her corseted top and she watched as Sylvain turned pink at the sight. She was struggling with the decanter and everyone noticed, but no one dared disturbed her balancing act. Dimitri watched, wanting to pull her back, but he would never forgive himself if he hurt her.  
  
Ashe rose to the occasion.

He carefully took both the glass and the decanter and poured Byleth a shallow glass hoping it would be enough. “Here Professor, allow me.” He handed her the glass and smiled shyly. He heard an audible sigh of relief from Dimitri and he turned to Byleth offering her an arm to steady herself with. “Dessert should be ready soon! Ingrid told me the cakes are delicious, but don’t tell her I told you!”  
  
Byleth turned her head and declined his arm, “I’m okay.”  
  
Ashe backed off-- unconvinced.   
  
She was a fool to think anyone believed her.

Byleth struggled to sit back down again and winced again as the boning crushed her. Perhaps dessert wasn’t the best idea— testing the limits of this dress seemed unwise, but the smell of sweet-cakes and honey made her mouth water and the wine was starting to lose its appeal.   
  
She hadn’t enjoyed a single sip that evening.

The conversation at the table turned towards more idle chatter. Annette broke the ice, talking about her plans for the future to open a small sweets shop. Byleth watched as Annette kept glancing over at Felix, softened by the plucky girl’s words. It made her so happy to see him smile, even if only slightly.

Byleth smiled, listening to the plans of her students. They were all so excited for the war to end. Ashe dreamed of opening a bookstore, Ingrid would join the ranks protecting the King. It filled her heart to hear everyone talking about what they would do after the war. The conversation was light-hearted, peaceful; here the threat of death was nonexistent. 

Flayn deflected the question of what to do in the future, simply saying, “Oh me? I will keep my brother company! Wherever he goes I too shall follow— what about you Professor? Seteth told me you are to be the new archbishop should Lady Rhea step down.” Her voice was soft and sincere, and she had no idea what secret had been released into the room.

Byleth shivered at the words. She had no interest in such things despite being one with the Goddess. Yet, everyone at the monastery had begun to turn to her in Lady Rhea’s absence. Byleth had hoped it was only temporary, but now with war near its end and Lady Rhea either dead or severely weakened, it had become evident that the title of archbishop was to be her future. She would take on all the duties of the church, she would live a life of piety, she would be a voice for the people, and she would never take a husband.

The table grew quiet; the students could read the room and the expression that crept onto their dear Professor’s face— fear.

It was Dimitri who broke the silence, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder. He felt the tenseness in the muscle and rubbed it gently with his thumb. “You’ll make a lovely archbishop.”   
  
Byleth recoiled at his touch and she cursed her body. She had wished so long to feel his hands on her bare flesh, now his touch felt like hot coals. She pulled away from him, haunted by the words he’d spoken only moments ago. She didn’t want any of this.  
  
He shrugged her off and reached for one of the cakes in front of him. He offered it to her, his blue eye holding sadness he dared not speak. “Cake Professor?”

“Byleth.” She mumbled under her breath. The last few minutes had drained her energy entirely. His touch had burned her and she felt like disappearing. She saw sorrow in his gaze and she begged she didn’t hurt him too badly.   
Sheepishly, she nodded. She took a cake from the small platter and passed it down to the other students— the conversation returning to normal as if her secret had never been revealed. 

_One_ of her secrets.

She finished her fourth glass with a grimace. Her head swam with drunken thoughts, her cheeks flushed pink with the sting of alcohol. Sylvain saw Byleth reaching for a fifth glass and quickly grabbed it before she could, replenishing Felix’s cup with a grin. “Whoops sorry, Professor! That’s all we have.”  
  
She glared at him.  
  
Dimitri looked at his friends and nodded, “Thank you.” he whispered, hoping she couldn’t hear.  
  
She crossed her arms over her ches, pushing her chest up with a huff-- she’d heard.  
  
“Well Professor it’s been a lovely evening, but I think we should head to bed. We have a long journey ahead of us and I feel it is best for us to rest.” Flayn piped up, pointing to the moon high in the sky. The church bells had fallen silent for years now, but the students had become accustomed to the natural sounds of night. Cricket chirps, the silence of bird songs, and most notably, the familiar sound of Seteth’s voice.

The festivities had worn everyone out, but not enough to not say good night. Byleth was drunk, wobbly and dazed as she half embraced every student. Ashe held her firm, Felix grudgingly offered his affections, Sylvain gave her a squeeze and stole a peak at her chest.

“Thank you Professor. For everything.” Dimitri spoke on behalf of his friends, saying the words that made her eyes well with tears. He placed a hand on her shoulder. At the beginning it had been warm and comforting, now it was only hot steel on bare flesh.   
  
She flinched.  
  
He cursed his touch.

In her drunken haze she hadn’t realized that everyone had left already. It was just Dimitri, standing stoically at her side. He didn’t move a muscle. “Professor—“ his voice was uncertain, hesitance on his tongue, “I did escort you to the party. If you don’t mind, I would like to escort you home. I know it’s but a short walk from here, but I wish to talk to you— privately.”

Byleth blinked her eyes closed for a moment, processing what had happened. She’d made a fool of herself at their last dinner. She’d gotten too drunk, too sloppy, and— sad. She only nodded, unable to find her voice.

Dimitri looked at her, his brows furrowed in concern as he found her hand and held it in his. He gave it a gentle squeeze and began walking to her room.   
  
It should have been a happy occasion. To walk with the Professor in the cool night air after a dinner with friends. It was his dream! To take her to her room and spend a private moment together, but everything was wrong and he needed to know why.  
  
It should have been perfect, but the pain of her burning skin made their time tortuous. Not even the kiss of the wind could soothe her.  
  
The walk was short, but the silence in the air made their time together seem like an eternity. In her heart, it was all she wished for, to spend the rest of her days with the man by her side. She longed to hold him each morning with the sun and lay together at night in the company of the moon. She wished to be his peace, one of his greatest joys in life, but her new position would halt that. Any relationship was forbidden.   
It didn’t matter. He wouldn’t want a woman as battle worn as her anyways.   
  
She was ruined-- her body covered in the sins of a savior.  
  
She’d make a lovely archbishop-- if she lived.

She struggled to walk in a straight line, his hand steadied her as they approached her door. “Professor.” He let go of her hand, giving her some space before she had time to repeat her favorite phrase of the evening. “Byleth I mean— I am sorry it’s a name I am not used to saying.” He fell silent and turned to her. Her eyes were red with tears and fatigue— ragged with exhaustion. He desperately wanted to help, but didn’t know how. He could only offer his services and so he asked her, “How can I help you— Byleth? Whatever it is— I will do it for you. I only worry about you. The last—“ he trailed off, fighting back his own strong emotions.   
  
The last few weeks had been particularly hard on her. He had watched from afar as her health and spirit began to fade like the snow in the Spring. The fire in her gaze had fizzled out— she was tired, but the fight was not over yet and he needed her to burn just a little longer.

Byleth kept her distance, head to the ground as she spoke, “Help me out of this dress.” Her voice plateaued with exhaustion. Her body ached and she was struggling just to stand at this point. No amount of white magic had helped in the last few months. The burning sensation that danced on her skin like flames drained her life with each day.  
  
Even one more battle felt like too much to ask for.   
  
She was ready to fall at Enbarr.

Dimitri simply nodded; in a different context this would have made his heart soar. An invitation, in her private quarters, but the air was different tonight and the heaviness in her tone made his stomach drop. It pained him to see her in such a state. “Of course— Byleth.” He struggled to say her name, begging his heart not to grow too fond of it. At dinner, he had not wanted to embarrass her, but after hearing of her new position, he had pushed any intimate thoughts out of the realm of possibility. Such a relationship could not exist if she were to devote herself to the church.

He stepped forward and unlocked the door. The air here was heavy here too; heavy with the scent of sorrow. He stepped in, and took her hand with both this time, guiding her to the seat at her desk. She sunk into the chair— the ending to a very long day. Dimitri shivered hearing a pained breath escape her lips as she settled into the seat.  
  
He took the extra seat she reserved for tea time and sat behind her. He braced himself for her to recoil at his touch. He didn’t know what caused her pain, but he had only made it worse that evening. “I am sorry if I hurt you, Profess--” he removed the hairpin and ribbon, tucking them in the drawer with his gloves. He wondered why she waited so long to return them. They had been his favorites and even now, he still struggled to find just the right fit. “Apologies.” His voice was quiet, “Byleth.” He begged the Goddess that he could forget it in time, but he knew it was a fleeting wish; she meant too much to him.

“Dimitri—“ her voice was weak, tired from her charade of the evening. “You have to promise me one thing.” She tensed, feeling his hands begin to untie the laces of the corset.

“What is it?” He asked in a low, soft voice, breaking at the sound of her cries.

“Be gentle.”  
  
She felt the boning pull away from her skin. The heat from her scars had made her almost fuse with the material of the dress. The gown her students had picked for her now felt like tar on her skin. She grit her teeth and tensed as and the feeling of release made her lose her breath. Her body burned and ached and it made her head swim. Her vision was hazy and she struggled to sit upright, feeling her stomach tighten as he loosened the bodice from her cursed body. A tear slipped down her cheek and she began to whimper in pain.

“I’m sorry—” He trembled hearing her cries. He desperately wanted to alleviate her pain. “ I’m trying my best to be gentle, Profess—“ he froze, his fingers still holding the lacing as the scars on her back came into view. He knew she’d been wounded, but never could have imagined she’d been hiding this from him. He continued, some sick fascination rising within him as he saw how her skin pulsed. He felt a tug on his stomach, but he continued. As he revealed more of her back he realized why she felt such agony; the scars were feverishly hot. He swallowed his reaction; they had to feel like fire to her.

His silence was deafening.

Her voice broke as she revealed her body to him. She sniffled, muting her cries as best as she could as she pulled her arms out of the sleeves. In her feverish haste she tore the lace of one and she crossed her arms protectively over her chest. She felt like a monster, ravenous for relief. She hadn’t felt peace since she woke from her slumber.

  
It wasn’t the first night she wished she never woke up.  
  
Her body was a destroyed canvas, ruined with missteps and accidents that could have been prevented.   
  
She took a sharp breath, truly inhaling for the first time that night. She let her tears flow. Her breath was ragged, desperate for air. She was now acutely aware of his presence, but she didn’t care. She had already embarrassed herself enough that evening; she wore her shame as she revealed her body to him. “Please.” She begged, “Call me Byleth.”

The mirror beside her showed all she needed to see. His face white as snow and his expression filled with sorrow. She thought she saw a tear; a pitiful tear hidden under his eye patch.

Dimitri brushed lightly over the indentations of her body. The scars burned his fingers, but even a few minutes of cool night air had helped to soothe the fire in her skin. They pulsed, red and pink; some more intense than others. He traced each section of raised skin and he felt the heat fade to warmth with his touch. It was all he could do and even if his hands were singed from the fire of her flesh he would continue if it meant he could soothe her pain.  
  
His voice was wracked with grief; choked by fear that he could lose her at any moment if he were too rough with her. He’d wondered why she seemed to struggle so much in the last few weeks and now the answer lay bare before him. She was hurt, so very hurt, but he could not understand why.

She felt his hands move away. In his reflection she saw them sink to his sides. She held her breath, she knew he would break their silence.

“How did this happen?—“ his voice broke, unable to speak her name or title.

She bowed her head, her greatest secret on full display. “Do you remember that first day we met, Dimitri?” She’d never told anyone about her ability to rewind time. She’d kept her secret between only the Goddess and herself. The words felt like fire on her lips, but she fought through the flames. She needed to tell him.

He nodded, “Of course. How— How could I forget such a day. You saved us from an ambush.”

She raised her head, stretching her neck and back, her muscles rippling with strain as she did. She blinked her eyes, the tears streaming down her cheeks. “I saved Edelgard that day. The brute was coming for her with an axe and—“ she trembled. She reached behind her, finding his hand hanging limply at his side. “He struck me down, Dimitri—” She closed her eyes, finding strength in his company to continue. “ I— I fell on that day.”

His hand squeezed hers tightly and she repaid him the gesture by doing the same. She took a deep breath and continued. “I met the Goddess who now dwells inside of me. She taught me— how to reverse time and— save myself.” Her voice was strained with her tears, but she forced the words out, “— save my friends.” The scar at the center of her chest, just barely visible at the top of her dress, pulsed pink— the first of many.

“Every scar— every one on your body—“ the words horrified him, “Is a time you saved one of us?” He swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew the answer, but he needed her to tell him. “Are any—“

She simply nodded, the tears flowing steadily now. “I have tried-- so hard to keep you and everyone else safe, but in exchange I bear some of that pain. My five year sleep kept me alive, but drained my strength. I did my best to protect everyone—“ she whimpered, her voice falling to a broken whisper, “I did my best to protect you, but I’m— I’m scared I won’t be able to—“

It took her breath away, the pain of his crushing embrace as he held her to his body. His arms wrapped around her torso, her bare back pressed to his chest, his face buried in her shoulder covered by her hair. “Please-- Do not say such things-- You’ve had a lot to drink-- Everything— will be okay.” His voice shook as tears streamed down his cheeks.

She melted against his hold, her back stinging with pain and discomfort as she mused about how lovely this closeness should be. She closed her eyes, hearing him sob— it made her heart sink into her stomach and she swallowed her words three times over before speaking again.   
  
“Dimitri— I’m just happy I could keep you safe.”

“If keeping me alive has caused you such pain— I hardly call it a happy occasion.” His voice was stern and he pulled away from her. His hands tensed and he reached up to her breasts. He hesitated and then pulled the fabric down to reveal her chest more scars.

She shivered, his touch leaving goosebumps in its wake. She closed her eyes, imagining this scene differently in her head. His hands on her chest, wanting her, needing her— his voice filled with hunger and desire.   
  
She opened her eyes and was faced with the grim reality; he hated her.

Dimitri revealed more of her, taking in the sight of her wounded body. He wondered how many of these scars were his fault— he felt sick at the thought.   
  
“Tell me Professor. And no— I cannot call you Byleth.” His voice was angry, frustrated at her willingness to accept her fate. “Was tonight? And today? Were they a feeble attempt at goodbye? Were you— expecting to die on the doorstep of victory?”   
  
He didn’t give her a chance to answer. “You cannot lie down and accept your fate this way. Not when you begged me to fight that same desire.” He took a deep breath and stepped back, seeing the intricate scarring from a distance. He grimaced, remembering her pained sounds only moments ago. “You need to keep fighting Professor. And when you’re done fighting— you need to live. You taught me that and I’ll not have you simply preach your ideals if you don’t uphold them yourself!” He was breathing heavily, struggling for a breath in her room. The air was suffocatingly heavy, weighed down with depression and abandonment.

Byleth stood, the dress sliding off her hips to reveal she was in only a pair of black underwear. She took a deep breath and turned to face him, her chest on display. Her scars and stories laid bare for him to see. She felt a sharp pain in her hip, the familiar sting of his death at Garreg Mach five years ago. “I will fight for a better future. I— I will fight for the future you seek Dimitri. The one with you as king, and the church reborn—” the words choked her as she met his gaze.

He took a step forward, his eye falling to the angry looking mark on full display on her hip. “And when that fighting it over Professor. And you live to see the shining new dawn of the future—“ he breathed heavily, begging for that fire to reignite in her sunken eyes. “When you have nothing to fight for— what will you live for?”   
  
He approached, like a predator to prey.

Her breath was heavy, his name stinging her lips like a flame. “You.” The word felt like the sweetest release of tension. Her body eased and muscles loosened as she felt him press against her body.  
  
He looked at her, a flicker of light in her green eyes. His heart skipped a beat. “What was that?” it wasn’t a question. He begged for confirmation.  
  
“Y-You.” the word spilled out of her mouth and she trembled meeting his gaze. His ferocity had softened. Did he?  
  
“Byleth? You mean--?” he had lost his voice entirely and he searched desperately in her eyes for the answer. How long had she been harboring her secret? Since the academy days?  
  
“I know it is a foolish desire--” he placed a finger to her lips, silencing her words.

He cupped her face and wiped away a fresh tear. He’d found his voice again.  
  
“I wish to live for you too— Byleth. That’s why I need you—“ his voice shook as he moved closer to her still. “You need you to live for yourself first.” He shivered, breathing the same air as her was intoxicating. Her breath was warm and though the sting of wine still clung to her, he couldn’t hold back any longer. He held her chin in his hand and kissed her, his lips sealing the space between them.

She blinked, melting into his kiss, his lips warm and soft against hers. She whispered his name, “Dimitri.” She opened her eyes, a glimmer of light returning to her gaze. “I will live— for myself so that I may live for you—“ she was interrupted by his mouth on hers again; this kiss was urgent and feverish and it made her head swim.

Her hands wrapped around him, the aches and pains of her body fading with the heat of their kiss. He pressed his chest against hers and she shivered as her hands tugged at his jacket.

He obliged and shrugged out of his coat. He tossed it on the back of the chair and returned to her lips. He drank in her kiss, the taste of wine still clinging to her tongue. He pulled away, breathing heavily, lips parted as he met her eyes. They were soft and green and filled with new life.   
  
He smiled and looked at her chest, nipples perked with excitement. His hand cupped one of her breasts and he gave it a squeeze, delighting in the sweet sound that fell from her trembling lips; a welcome change from the cries that hung in the air only moments ago.

“Byleth I—“ he struggled to find his voice again as he felt a strain in his pants. He didn’t want to stop, but he needed to know, truthfully, if she was okay. “I don’t want to hurt you again.”

She looked down at the bulge in his pants and then back up at him. She placed a light kiss on his lips. His face was pink even in the dim light and she saw in him a look she’d never seen before. It looked like hunger-- desire. She held his face in her hand and smiled weakly. “If it hurts too much— I’ll tell you.” She kissed him, her hands working sloppily on the buttons of his dress shirt.

He kissed her back and lifted her gently up and into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his hips and he smiled into her kiss. “Byleth—“ her name was like honey on his lips. His hands moved to her back, careful not to grip too tightly. His fingers couldn’t help, but trace the scars of her body. They were still warm, but the fiery heat had dissipated and instead had moved to her heart that he swore he could feel beat faintly against his chest. She had said she didn’t have a beating heart, but he never believed it to be true. 

He wanted to know every inch of her body. He had hungered for her for years and now that he had her it was almost too much. He fought his body’s carnal urges to indulge and instead, he savored, holding her to him in a tight embrace before he lay her down gently on the bed.

Her eyes then fell to her own body where the marks in her body had returned to a more natural tone. They hadn’t been so pale in months.

Dimitri began unbuttoning his shirt as she’d only succeeded in undoing the first two. He swiftly undid the rest and let his dress shirt fall to the floor. He took off his boots and socks and then moved to his pants, pink spreading to his cheeks as he watched her chest rise and fall with each breath. He blushed and then spoke. “I have scars too.” He paused and admired her body. Her marks had stopped pulsing and he was happy to see that the red ones had lightened to pink. He watched as her eyes took in his form.

Byleth looked over his body. She had seen his scars before, but never so close. She found herself lost in the maze of marks on his stomach, mingled with the muscles of his strong core. Her eyes fell to his legs as the fabric of his pants clung to him. His thighs were coated in little white lines that told a thousand tales. She looked up and met his gaze, a small smile visible even in the dim light. 

He returned, climbing on top of her now donning only his underwear. They matched— in scars and attire. He kissed her, sinking into her body as he again felt a phantom heartbeat. It made him shiver and as he began to caress her breasts. He heard a soft sound and smiled, testing his luck with a squeeze that elicited an equally delightful sound. It made him tremble and he blushed, leaning into her kiss, his bulge pressing against her thigh. 

“Does it hurt?” He asked, desperate to know if he could continue. The taste of her kisses were intoxicating, but he knew her body was fragile. She would regain her strength with time, but for now he held her close, doing his best to safeguard her from the pain. 

She shook her head, “No. This feels— so nice.” Her words were warm and soothing. She paused for a moment, her hand holding his face as she gathered her words, lost in a haze, “This is the first thing that’s felt— right— today.” 

He smiled and nuzzled into her hand. He kissed her palm and then found her lips again. The taste and smell of wine clung to her, but it didn’t matter. She was here, with him, wanting him; new life blooming within her with each passing moment.

His lips moved from hers to the corner of her mouth— her cheek— her neck. He took in her scent and shivered, the smell of her hair sent a shiver down his spin, but he couldn’t let it distract him from his goal. His kiss moved down more from her neck— her collarbone— the puckered nipple of each breast. With each kiss he heard her sigh; the lovely sounds filled the air and he smiled, returning to her lips— his favorite place.

Byleth stirred beneath him, kissing him back with the same hunger his lips held. She smiled with each time he returned to her lips and she too found herself exploring his body, tracing the tales and stories that patterned his back. She felt the ripple of muscle under her touch and she shivered as she felt him press against her. She moaned into his kiss.

He blushed hearing the sound and he pressed against her, wanting desperately for her to make that noise again. He pulled away from her lips— he needed to hear it in its purest form.

She obliged, and filled the room with another sweet moan.

Gods it was beautiful.

He felt a gentle throb and he bit his lip. He wanted more, but he dared not looked away; he wanted to have as many memories of her as he could. 

He held her gaze as his hand hooked into her underwear and slid them down revealing more and more of her naked body until she lay completely exposed beneath him. 

She was lovely— an angel fallen from the sky. 

No— a goddess. 

He leaned down and kissed her again, his hand resting gently on the scar on her hip. It seemed to flame with heat beneath his touch. He looked at her, hesitance in his eye.

She kissed him, her lips clinging to his before she spoke, “Go on.”

He thumbed over the raised skin, letting his fingers linger on the scar. An idea popped into his head and he pulled away from her kiss, leaning down to place his lips the mark. He felt the familiar heat and he shivered as he returned to her mouth just in time to catch her moan. He returned his fingers and let the scar be his path as he traced his way to her pelvic bone.

His lips on her hip had made her tremble and if possible she felt even warmer than she did before. The fire had burned away, replaced by an intense heat that was building in the space between her legs. She felt his fingers move closer to the source and she opened her legs for him.

Dimitri allowed his fingers the freedom to explore her. He wished to sneak a peek at her, but he couldn’t bear to part with her kiss. He brushed over her hairs, coarse yet soft. He imagined them, the same seafoam green as her hair. They adorned the space between her legs, but what he wanted lay deeper. He continued past her lower lips and allowed himself to give her entrance a delicate stroke. She was wet and so delightfully warm.

Byleth trembled and breathed slowly, feeling the phantom pulse in her chest travel down her body and to her pelvis. She felt an ache, not of pain, but of need. She swallowed the lump in her throat and she pushed her tongue into his mouth. He opened his mouth for her, and met her tongue with his own.

It was the silent consent he needed.

Dimitri twirled his tongue with hers and his mouth watered hungrily. He gave her another stroke, lavishing in her lips. He pushed his finger inside, feeling the lovely warm wetness of her folds. 

She moaned into his mouth. Their parted lips giving her just enough space to take a gasping breath before she returned, her tongue exploring his mouth as his finger explored her body. She shivered, feeling that new strange ache again. Her hands moved down his back and she found his rear, still covered by the thin fabric of his underwear. She gave them a tug, trying to coax them down the slope of his butt. 

Dimitri let her struggle, delighted that she was as desperate as him. He moved his finger in and just a bit more, desperate to keep exploring. He bit his lip, and curled his finger inside of her. He watched as she shivered with his touch and he smiled hungrily. 

Byleth looked up at him, swallowing her question as she met his gaze. She moaned with his touch and bit her lip. “Dimitri—“ she whispered his name.

He pulled his finger out and dragged it once more over her slit; slick with excitement. He watched as her body shivered. 

“Dimitri— please.” Her voice dripped with need.

He felt his own ache, but ignored it, enjoying his selfish indulgences. He moved to her clit and gave it a gentle rub with his lubricated finger. 

Her hips bucked into his and she moaned again, her head sinking into the pillow as she arched her back.

He shivered, his bulge straining for freedom. Dimitri reached behind him and grabbed her hand from his butt, moving it instead to his abdomen. 

Her hand slid down his muscular form, stopping at the fabric on his waist. She sat up, wanting to see him for herself. 

Dimitri blushed and ran a hand through her hair. He cupped her cheek in his hand and thumbed over her dried tears. He looked down to meet her gaze. She was exquisite and she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Byleth pulled down on his bottoms, revealing first the coarse blonde hairs hidden from sight, and then in one swift motion she revealed his cock-- erect; the tip coated in a thin layer his own excitement. 

Dimitri looked at her and smiled shyly. “Is this real?”

Byleth merely nodded, unable to find the words. She leaned forward and kissed him, hoping he could forgive her for being tongue-tied.

He held her kiss and gently pushed her down onto the pillows, her seafoam hair spreading out like a halo. He drunk in the moment and pressed his body to hers, aching to connect

Byleth held his shoulders and her hips rocked into his. She heard him moan and she shivered feeling his cock pressing against her abdomen. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

He reached down and spread her thighs, his hand lingering on her skin, his thumb brushing over the mark on her hip. He smiled, pulling away from her feverish kiss. He took a moment to adjust; his cock poised at her entrance. He looked down and held her face, “Open your eyes.” His voice was low and gentle.

She shivered, feeling the tip of him against her slit. It tingled with the slightest touch and though her body desperately wanted her to close her eyes and drink in the moment like a fevered dream, she couldn’t deny him his request. She kissed him, her lips trembling as she pulled away— her eyes blinked open, meeting the warmth of his blue gaze.

He thrust himself in, sliding past her folds with ease. The sensation made his arms shake, but he dared not close his eyes in ecstasy. This was real; this was not a dream. 

She moaned, throwing her head back into the pillows. Every muscle in her body begged to close her eyes, but she couldn’t. She watched as his wide blue eye softened. The ache was gone. She watched as he too struggled to keep his eyes open. She trembled, feeling his cock move slowly within her. The warm sensation building between her legs as she felt him fill her. She bit her lip and she sighed, her hands finding his now bare butt. She gave a gentle squeeze and he ground his hips against her.

He thrust deeper, pushing more of his cock inside her. He shivered, whispering her name in the space between their hungering lips. “B-Byleth.” He kissed her greedily.   
  
He felt selfish and lovely. In this moment-- she was his.

She slipped her tongue into his mouth and her hands tangled in his hair as she felt him inside her. It made her pulse with excitement and she trembled as her hips rhythmically rocked into his. Her hips met his and she plunged him deeper until his whole length filled her.

She murmured his name as her hands gripped at his butt, “Dimitri—“ his name hung in the air.   
  
He’d pulled away just long enough for her to say his name. He gave her only a moment of reprieve before he returned, rejuvenated with a single breath. His kiss was hungry-- needy.  
  


He let his hands drift over her body, his hands squeezing her breasts as if he may float away if he let go. He thumbed over her nipple, perky and pink and he heard her voice grow sharp with a whimper. He thrust harder, faster-- she was close.

She moaned, gasping for a breath he refused to give her. Her grip tightened on his back and she quivered with excitement. She felt the heat between her legs and it felt like a pot about to overflow. She felt it in her chest; pounding, climbing it’s way up into her throat. She gasped. Her eyes clamped shut as the sensation released and the climax that shot like an electric pulse, escaped through parted lips.

Her sounds of release left him breathless.  
  
He felt her pulse, the natural hold of her body tightening around his cock. It was too much, the overwhelming heat of her forced him to finish. He kissed her through her gasping breaths, filling her with his climax. He grunted, straining as he felt each pump in tune with her pulse.. He held her lips to his, and he trembled, feeling her body against his.

She opened her eyes; breathless with ecstasy.   
  
She strained for a breath. Byleth looked down and saw Dimitri; his body limp on top of her, his head resting on her chest. She wrapped her arms around him, holding her close as she felt his heart beat against her. She smiled, cradling his body, feeling as his body naturally parted from hers.  
  
Dimitri smiled feeling her warm hands on his back. The feeling-- of being held like this-- was lovely. He wished he could stay forever.  
  
She rubbed his head, brushing bits of blonde hair behind his ears to be better see his face. He looked so peaceful.  
  
He looked up at her and smiled, brushing a hand lazily across her cheek. The candle's light was almost gone, but even in the darkness he saw the life in her eyes. “I fear words cannot express how I feel right now— Byleth.” The name was still strange, but it was easier now. It didn’t burn him as it had before.  
  
She kissed him, holding her lips to his own; his mouth somehow even softer than before. “Then don’t try.”  
  
He smiled. The fire in her voice had returned as well.  
  
Byleth propped herself on her elbows and he rolled off of her. She reached down and grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed, carefully draping it over both of them.  
  
He drew close and wrapped his arms around her. “I will find those words one day. Maybe not tonight, but some day.” He trailed off, the thought was so lovely. To think they could spend their days together-- it was all he had wished for at the academy. He ran a hand through her hair, his fingers dancing through her tresses. “We will rule together-- the King and the Archbishop-- his Queen” he kissed her forehead. “Byleth I have dreamed of such a future for years.”  
  
She blushed pink. Archbishop was a much easier title to swallow when preceded by Queen. She leaned forward and kissed him. “Will I still call you Your Highness?”  
  
Dimitri laughed, happy to hear her voice so full of life again, “Only if you wish My--”  
  
He paused. My Queen didn’t feel right nor did Her Highness or any other other title. He held her hand and started over, allowing the first name he thought of to escape his lips, “My Beloved.”  
  
It was perfect.  
  
She rubbed interlocked her fingers with his and she kissed him again, squeezing his hand as she held his kiss. “My Beloved.” she spoke the words back to him.  
  
Dimitri held her hand, and brought it to his lips, giving the fourth fourth finger on her fight hand a kiss. “Byleth-- My Beloved.” He took in her name. “I am so happy to have you in my life. You have taught so much! Ever since our academy days--”  
  
He heard heavy breathing and then a soft snore.  
  
He continued at a whisper, drawing her closer to him, “Ever since our academy days I always had hoped that one day I would hold you like this.” He kissed her ear and smoothed a strand of hair behind her ear. “I hope our nights in the future can be like this always-- this lovely calm after the storm.” His voice faded as sleep came for him too.  
  
“I hope to hold you like this always, My Beloved.”


End file.
